


Sounds

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [97]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Leonard Snart Lives, Pre-Relationship, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: "yo but imagine the Legends landing on dinosaur-infested LA and hearing “Love Will Keep Us Together” playing and Sara freaking out, looking around for someone"a ficlet





	Sounds

The Waverider landed very roughly in a dinosaur-infested Los Angeles, the ship barely surviving. Gideon is still active, luckily, but the engine room is all fired up.

“Details, Gideon. Please,” Sara immediately groaned, closing her eyes and waiting for the nausea to pass.

Other complains from the rest of the crew surfaced before the AI could answer.

 _“As I’ve said, Captain, we’ve landed in Los Angeles, 2017,”_ Gideon chimed in. _“Our past mission may have broken time. There is no other way to find out about this change in history but to go out and find answers for ourselves. I apologize.”_

The captain sighed and turned her chair to face the rest of the team. “So, any suggestions on how we do this?”

Jax raised a hand and spoke, “I need to look at the engine room and fix what I can. I might need the science nerd twins’ help with it. I’m not any help out there anyways, man.”

“And I’ve had too much of dinosaurs for one lifetime,” Ray responded, standing up from the jump seat.

“Alright muscles,” Sara faced Amaya, Mick, and Nate, “we’re heading out while the brains work to get us flying again.”

“Hey I’m a brain, too!” Nate mumbled, much to Mick’s irritation.

 

The front hatch of the ship was slowly opening when a faint mumble of sound was heard by the four Legends. Given their problem at hand, Sara can’t help but run through all the possible reasons how they landed here. She thought about the multi-verse and started wondering if it was possible for the Waverider to travel across a different universe. Not as weird and unusual as what the Legends have already experienced, but still unbelievable.

But they changed events. They didn’t change course. This version of Los Angeles was created because they used the spear. Did she unconsciously will this change to occur? Dinosaurs?!

“Where’s the sound coming from?” Amaya asked, hand ready to touch her totem in case of emergency.

The hatch was midway open when Nate added, “Hear that? That’s like clanking metals.”

“Sounds like a jukebox to me,” Mick replied. “Gideon, any way to make the hatch open faster?”

_“This part of the ship is damaged, Mr. Rory. Patience, please.”_

Amaya shook her head. “The sound, I think it’s a song.”

“And I think the clanking is in Morse!”

 

Sara snapped out of her thoughts and placed all the sounds around her in order.

 

The sizzle of the activation of Mick’s gun.

 

The light footsteps of Amaya.

 

Rubble underneath Nate’s boots.

 

Metal hitting metal. Light, sudden ones. And loud, panging ones.

 

 ** _Paaang_** _-ping- **paaang** -ping_.

_Ping- **paaang** -ping._

**_Paang-paaang-paaang._ **

**_Paaang-paaang-paaang._ **

**_Paaang-_ ** _ping- **paaang.**_

 

The voices of Mick, Nate, and Amaya arguing.

 

And a song. A familiar one.

 

_“Love,_

_Love will keep us together,_

_Think of me babe whenever…”_

 

“Snart,” she said faintly.

Mick stopped and faced the blonde assassin. He saw the woman with her eyes closed, finger tapping on her baton the same pattern of the clanging sound.

“Blondie?”

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Beneath her striking blue eyes was panic. Adrenaline. And a hint of longing.

“Sara, what’s wrong?” Amaya finally asked, also looking around to see what their captain was looking for.

“It’s Leonard,” Sara faced Mick. “He’s here. The metal. It’s Morse for C-R-O-O-K. And the song, Mick! The song!”

She sighed deeply, both her head and her shoulders dropping. “That’s our song.”

 

Sara stepped away from the three of them, seeing as there are no gigantic reptiles around them, and started shouting.

“Leonard! Leonard!”

“Sara, what the hell are you doing?” Nate tried catching up to her.

Mick looked at Sara and saw her drive. He saw her fire. There are a lot of things he doesn’t believe in but he’s seen a lot of things. There are times he’s seen Sara command the team without the glimmer of hope in her eyes, trusting the ability of the team but not the universe giving them a win.

But there’s the glimmer now. And before he knows it, he’s screaming the name of his dead best friend. “Snart! Snart, you asshole!”

“Come on, Leonard!” Sara kept yelling. “We’re here! I’m here! Please!”

 

One loud pang came from the third floor of an abandoned building, forcing them to look towards the direction.

A tall, leather-clad figure appeared on the building’s balcony with a small smirk on his face.

“Assassin!”

 

-end-


End file.
